injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk (Avengeance)
This article, Hulk (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Bruce Banner's Hulk. For General Ross and his alter ego, see Red Hulk (Avengeance). Hulk is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography "Bruce Banner was just an ordinary scientist until an accident involving nuclear radiation came into contact with him. Bruce absorbed the gamma radiation and thus became a big green humanoid monster whenever he gets angry. As the Hulk, he has incredible strength and durability." Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Quotes Character Ending "Bruce Banner was furious at discovering how the alternate Iron Man had lobotimised his other self into little more than a glorified bodyguard for extreme circumstances, and he quickly became concerned that his own allies and seeming friends might someday consider the same operation after putting the poor creature his other self had become down. Electing to remain behind on the alternate Earth Banner joined forces with the alternate Hank Pym in providing a new scientific community to help survivors, whilst also channeling Hulk into being a powerful agent against the surviving Regime forces. In a way this gave the heroes of the prime Earth exactly what they wanted - there was no more Hulk for them to be fearful of, and his many more intellectual offshoots like She Hulk and A-Bomb would cover for his absence. Bruce Banner was finally able to feel some semblance of peace." Costume Description Default Caught in the powerful rays of the incredible Gamma Bomb, Doctor Bruce Banner has become a man with two lives, shifting between the quiet scientist and the huge green titan whose anger makes the mightest beings pause. Regime The sheer unpredictability of Hulk and the mind of Banner for the Insurgency to possess was too great a risk for a visionary like Tony Stark. Shadowed medical operations have made the creature who was once such a close friend his most dangerous last resort. Marvel NOW! Anxious to make the world a safer place, Bruce Banner has volunteered to join SHIELD with a simple philosophy - Banner Builds, Hulk Smashes. Housed in a special armour, the Hulk is utilized by directing him towards dangerous threats no one else can handle... and then staying out of his way. Nul When the Hammers of the Serpent fell, Hulk became drawn to its power and was forged into the avatar of Nul, Breaker of Worlds. Warring against friend and foe alike, the Hulk has become stronger than ever... but as the cost of the shreds of humanity. Marvel Zombies Earth 2149's Hulk has a different philosophy to his regular counterpart... the madder he gets, the hungrier he gets. Hulk's intense appetite as a zombie is countered by the effects it has on the now weak and bloated Banner when he transforms. Powers and Abilities Bruce Banner is considered one of the greatest scientific minds on Earth, possessing "a mind so brilliant it cannot be measured on any known intelligence test."He holds expertise in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics. Using this knowledge, Banner creates advanced technology dubbed "Bannertech", which is on par with technological development from Tony Stark or Doctor Doom. Some of these technologies include a force field that can protect him from the attacks of Hulk-level entities, and a teleporter. The Hulk possesses the potential for limitless physical strength depending directly on his emotional state, particularly his anger. This has been reflected in the repeated comment, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets." After probing, the entity Beyonder once claimed that the Hulk's potential strength had "no finite element inside." Hulk's strength has been depicted as sometimes limited by Banner's subconscious influence; when Jean Grey psionically "shut Banner off", Hulk became strong enough to overpower and destroy the physical form of the villain Onslaught. His strength allows him to leap into lower Earth orbit or across continents, and he has displayed superhuman speed. His durability, regeneration, and endurance also increase in proportion to his temper. Hulk is resistant to injury or damage, though the degree to which varies between interpretations, but he has withstood the equivalent of solar temperatures, nuclear explosions, and planet-shattering impacts. Despite his remarkable resiliency, continuous barrages of high-caliber gunfire can hinder his movement to some degree. He has been shown to have both regenerative and adaptive healing abilities, including growing tissues to allow him to breathe underwater, surviving unprotected in space for extended periods, and when injured, healing from most wounds within seconds. As an effect, he has an extremely prolonged lifespan. He also possesses less commonly described powers, including abilities allowing him to "home in" to his place of origin in New Mexico; resist psychic control, or unwilling transformation; grow stronger from radiation or dark magic; and to see and interact with astral forms. Some of these abilities were in later years explained as being related; his ability to home in on the New Mexico bomb site was due to his latent ability to sense astral forms and ghosts, since the bomb site was also the place where the Maestro's skeleton was and Maestro's spirit was calling out to him in order to absorb his radiation. The Hulk is also able to generate omnidirectional bursts of kinetic energy that completely destroy the planet he is standing on. Trivia Gallery Category:Founding Avenger Category:Human (Gamma Irradiated) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron